


Family

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous, Star Trek Holidays 2019





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/gifts).




End file.
